


What You Want Can Also Be What You Need

by beckysue_bonner, lana_luv



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Marina-fandom, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Language, F/F, F/M, Light Domme/sub, Sex Toys, They Are SO IN LOVE Marina is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_luv/pseuds/lana_luv
Summary: The way MARINA  was treated in Season 3 I didn't like asapparently many people who watch the show agree. This is myfirst effort, so please be gentle if you comment; I do hope andwill appreciate that you'll tell me what you think about it.I'm very fixated on these two sine CALZONA, and I may do somethingwith them as well.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Bad Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [jayja46219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayja46219/gifts), [lulu_gee1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_gee1/gifts), [NETTIEB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NETTIEB/gifts), [beybakker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beybakker/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [KyHasNoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts).



MIstress Carina DeLuca loves rewarding good pussy and Bad Kitty has been on her best behavior all day. She played with  
her toys, drank her milk and licked herself clean. Mistress starts by rubbing her head, back and ass Kitty comes closer with  
a smile on her face. She proceeds by kissing and biting her neck making Kitty purr and wag the butt plug she has in as a tail.  
She takes Kitty's firm D cups out of her bra and uses her thumbnails on the blooming nipples atop them. Kitty hissed when  
Mistress squeezes her most noticeable assets.

“Good Kitty’s get "rewarded” she says before she begins to taste, lick and suck her as accolades for her expression of feline  
femininity. After she floods her face with her pleasure she slowly removed the plug so she can taste herself as she slides into  
her already flooded pussy. Mistress wears the next largest strapon that she has in their collection, and she strokes Kitty deep  
stretching her walls and acclimating her to the sheer size of their toy. Her Mistress' girth is exactly what Bad Kitty wanted and  
needed. It to spreads her lips wide and they wrap tightly around it. The deep strokes from behind make the naughty Kitty  
purr like a Ferrari engine on idle.

From one position to the next the electricity between them is palpable, Kitty screams in ecstasy as she squirts all over Mistresses'  
long and bulky faux rubber prick. Mistress Carina has one last reward for her good Kitty: a milk bath. She pours almond milk all  
over her naked body from the carafe filled to the brim and spits more in her mouth as she drinks from her LOHL (Love Of Her Life).  
Carina pours what’s left over her "cock" as she sucks her deep. Carina delivers a gentle slap on the cheek of her Bad Kitty when  
she sits back on her heels with a sly Bad Kitty grin. Meow!

"I love you more every day", Carina said. They 're in bed after a long shower that they thoroughly washed one another during.  
"You are everything I want in a partner. It's like; a dream that I'm scared I'll wake up from and this happiness is gone. You've worked  
so hard to prove that you can be the woman that I need for you to be: the therapy brought out the compassionate and caring Maya  
I slaways knew was beneath that 'eyes forward' wall that you built. I must remember to send Dr. Lewis a nice bottle of wine!"

"I'm glad to hear that. You can't imagine! It's something I avoided before you, and now every time that you say it I can feel the goofy  
grin everyone claims that I walk around with forming-this time when I walk into the station with "swagger" there's no random guy  
or woman that caused it...right away they all know that it's HOT ITALIAN DOCTOR swagger and I don't care!"

The beautiful doctor grinned and asked and "What is "swagger" please?"

According to the translator on my phone it is...s-p-a-v-a-l-d-e-r-i-a."

"Ah, yes: spavalderia! By the way...is the submission/domination as titillating for you as it is for me?

"Let me phrase it this way, "Mistress"...with you as the domme I'm very comfortable as a sub. Giving up control is so-the word I guess  
I'm looking for is REFRESHING!"

"We should do it more often than we are then," Carina said.

"OHHELLYES!" Maya agrees.

*****

"Hey Doctore Spavalderia!" Ameilia Sheperd hailed her friend the next morning. "Damn-I should have pressed harder on that  
threeway!

"Oh, Bambola! You are truly something else!"

"And I brought coffee" the very much shorter colleague stated. Already buzzing from two cups from earlier, Carina accepted the  
offering not wanting to her Amelia's feelings.

"I am happy that you and Maya are working on your relationship even though I did have reservations: she used to be a 'player'  
and I worried that she would revert to her old habits-you know what I mean by _player_?

"A person who has many lovers or special 'friends'?"

"Exactly. It's a good sign that she is in therapy and working on being better for you. I'm mostly glad for you. But if she should hurt  
you I'm good with a knife: I'm a surgeon after all."

"DON'T do _THAT_!" Carina laughed out loud.

Her voice lowered, Amelia said "So what do the two of you lovebirds get up to?" Her eyebrows wiggle as she said If it's not too  
personal."

"My GOD, Amelia!"

"Do't act all shocked and surprised! I seem to remember masturbating for one of your studies!"

"That is very true-well done!"

*****

Maya reports to Dr. Lewis that her relationship with Carina is progressing nicely. She finds it more natural now to share her  
feelings; and is actually happy about it! "I'm on good terms with my Mom again, and I located Mason. He's in a rehab facility  
now,; when he completes that I'm going to ask Carina if he can live with us."

Diane asked “If she says no?”

“She won’t.” Maya said this very confidently.

“The possibility doesn’t disappear because it makes you uncomfortable to confront it” the therapist said.

"I'm not uncomfortable; I know my girlfriend better than YOU DO, okay!"

"Alright, let's leave that for now. Tell me more about your Mother and how the two of you are interacting."

"I told her that I realize that my Dad didn't only make my and Mason's life a living hell, but hers as well. And I apologized for  
looking-down on her, and having lost respect for her when she didn't stand up to him. It, um...it seems that neither Mason or  
I knew that he was abusing her physically. I felt like a complete ass then-the poor excuse for a mother that I labeled her as,  
who in my recollection failed to protect us actually took the brunt of his rage. I even called her a weakling in front of Carina,  
and suggested that she fuck off with such a superior tone." She sniffled loudly and teared up, and Diane passed her a Kleenex.

"I figured out that my Dad put that image of her in my head. Apparently he forced sex on her as well. He's a fucking brute, and I  
blocked all of his calls. I told you that he assaulted me at a scene?"

Diane nodded.

"He was arrested. He has a court date next month."

"Will yu go?"

"I haven't decided."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vic and lucas  
> vic and her mom  
> lucas and the guys  
> inara, Marcus, and jack

The BEST PART OF SEX with Lucas Ripley is the act itself; a VERY CLOSE SECOND is the "after-glow": when the two of them lie  
together, bodies cooling down once they have cum. In the after-glow, you ask for something that might normally be a hard no,  
like:

"I've always wanted to poke my finger in a man's butt"

"Yeaaah...you keep wondering about that", Lucas replied easily.

Vic fake-pouted: "You would deny your soon-to-be-bride a simple request?"

"So-the weddings off?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Victoria: your father felt faint last night, and you know him...he refused to go to emergency until I called your GrandMother."

Alarmed, Vic asked "Is Daddy okay??!"

"Yes, Yes-and don't shout! MIld heart palpitations; he wasn't even admitted. I am keeping him home from the restaurant today."

"I'm coming out, Mommy-the first flight that I can get"...

Her mother said "Don't be ridiculous, Baby-continue planning your wedding; your father is fine. He's resting or he'd tell you himself.  
You know that he hates to make a fuss, and I promise to call you immediately if there are any changes, no matter how minor. Yes?"

"Fine. And don't wear yourself out taking care of him-the two of you can afford someone to come in and help out: promise?"

"Yes, Dear. Say hello to Lucas; I expect to speak to him next time. Both of you are well?"

"We are. He's at his tux fitting...whoop, he's calling-'Bye, Mom LOVE YOU!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grinning, Robert Sullivan tells his best friend "Some 'Best Man' advice for ya, Down Unda-you're on your THIRD 'wedding tux': either  
make this one your last, or hang onto it for the next time: these tailor-made shits are...GODDAMN"!

"Fucking Best Man is jinxing me: TRAVIS, you're up!" The three men enjoy a good laugh. "And where's Gibson and Warren?"

"Gibson and Inara are hanging out with Marcus for the day-picnic at the park; Tuck has a baseball doubleheader he's playing;  
Warren should meet us at the houseboat later unless-you know-extra innings". Sullivan is up next...during which Vic calls Lucas:  
"My Father In Law to be had some sort of episode last night; a mild heart issue", he reports. "Unknown how and if the wedding's  
affected."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack's favorite ice cream flavor is chocolate chip mint, which Marcus decided is also HIS favorite. Inara settled on butterscotch. It's  
a beautiful spring day-perfect for a family outing. Marcus takes off with his dog Champ (after his Mother signed that he should go no  
farther than fifty feet from their current location. After he takes off with Champ and his kite, Inara leans into her man with a content-  
ed sigh. "Thank God Ted has stopped bothering me, she said. "I want you to know that, that you won't have to wait much longer: you  
have been very patient and I appreciate it." She smiled and kissed him. "Really-thank you. And I have more good news; My Mom agreed  
to take Marcus for the weekend."

"Your Mom is a GREAT AMERICAN!", Jack grinned happily.


End file.
